oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurent Targoth
Laurent Azrael Targoth is an oracle, and one of the children of The Bright Lord. As the wielder of the blade Lifebringer, he uses its mystical power to become The Wolf of the West. History Much of Laurent's early history is uncertain, even to himself. He has little knowledge of his mother, knowing only that she decided to have him raised by another - a legion archon named Selmael. Heavenly tutoring could only take the boy so far. Laurent had filled the void his parents' absence left with fervent zealotry; he developed a hatred for any who would go against the will of Heaven. Soon, this hate reached a boiling point, leaving Selmael unwilling to tutor the aasimar any further. Her final mercy was telling Laurent the name and location of his birth father - Azrael Targoth, the god-king of the Kingdom of Lebenreich. With this information passed, Selmael had the young man unceremoniously dropped in the Material Plane, a couple miles away from the city of Haven, in Egronia. Seizing the opportunity to learn more about his heritage, Laurent set off for Strauv, joining his father's faith incognito and entering into service in the Morningstar Brigade. It didn't take long for him to completely betray his ancestry - during his first official training exercise, Laurent demonstrated several extremely unusual abilities that brought him to the immediate attention of Lothren Absalar, and then to the Bright Lord Himself. Appearance While Laurent's appearance is unusual for a half-elf, it is far from unusual for an aasimar. His short, white hair gleams faintly in the dark, and his eyes resemble pools of liquid gold. He prefers clothing of white and gold, as do most of the Bright Lord's faithful. Laurent goes nowhere without Lightbringer, a *+1 solite* bastard sword. Wherever Laurent walks, the heavy smell of incense follows. When Laurent casts a spell while unarmored, wisps of soulfire wick from the arm he is casting from (usually his left). By cleaving the path between Heaven and Earth open with his sword, Laurent can summon a unique set of golden armor to wear in combat. It is from the lupine design of this armor that Laurent gained his moniker, "The Wolf of the West". Imbued with the power of Heaven's radiance, the armor brings light to dark places, and blinds the impure who dare to gaze upon it. When Laurent uses magic while transformed, soulfire catches on the armor, harmlessly immolating part or all of it. Personality His formative years with Selmael have forged Laurent into a no-nonsense sort who demands likewise from those around him. Laurent is obvious, brash, and utterly incapable of subtlety. He may reserve judgment occasionally, but when Laurent speaks, he says exactly what he feels, and damn the consequences. He has a hard time coming to terms with those less serious than him, a group that consists of practically everyone. Having always yearned to be a part of his real family, Laurent's devotion to his clan is just as zealous as his devotion to combating evil. He would do anything for his kin, and when they ask for a favor, it is difficult for him to say 'no'. His father being who it is, however, has led Laurent to conflate his father's status as his father and as his god; in order to expand his family's legacy, he is willing to proselytize, crusade, and kill in the name of the Bright Lord... and his target list may well prove to be far longer than Azrael's. Laurent sees most adventurers as avaricious and foolish at best, and bloodsucking profligates at worst, which does little to engender camaraderie in his peers. But then again, the average adventurer is not whom Laurent actually considers his peer; rather, it is his brothers and sisters-in-arms of the Church of the Bright Lord, who Laurent treasures deeply... even if he has a odd way of showing it sometimes. Friends Azrael Targoth: Laurent's god and father, in that order. Leah Targoth: Laurent's half-sister. Enemies Undead. Evil aberrations. Devils. Demons. Daemons. Oni. Proteans. Barbaric humanoids. Evil dragons. Laurent considers all these, and countless others, his foes. Aspirations Eradicate all evil. Hey, if you're going to dream, why not dream big? Category:Player Characters